With the Uchiha's
by MattieKai
Summary: Yukie moves in with the Uchiha's because her aunt has to go on a long buisness trip. How will she manage starting a new life and school? NOT A YAOI! T for just in case!  .
1. Chapter 1

**I started something new and wondered what you would think of it! PLZ lemme know! Okay, this is not my story, it's my friend Kitsune's. She doesn't have a profile so I uploaded for her! Hope you like her story!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

As Yukie sat at the counter in the large home, where she lived with her aunt, she pulled at her skirt. Her aunt had called her earlier saying they needed to talk after school and she had been waiting ever since she got off the city bus. It was almost the end of her last year in junior high, and she and her friends could not wait to finally go to the high school where they would be almost adults. Yukies parents had been gone, killed in an accident, ever since she could remember, but her aunt had always taken care of her.

"Yukie-! Where are you sweetie?" Yukies aunt walks into the kitchen carrying a huge poster board and multiple bags. "There you are. I'm glad you came straight home," She pauses either to catch her breath, or for dramatic effect. But her eyes turn soft and concerned. "Honey, this isn't easy for me to say, but, I'm going to India for a business trip for a year and I can't take you with me."

"Wh-what!" Yukie stammers. She had never been out of her aunt's sight for more than a few weeks. But a whole YEAR! Where would she go, what she do, who would she stay with! "What are you saying?"

"Yukie, I know this is sudden, but you'll finish your last year here, and stay with the Uchihas while you go through your first year of high school. They've already agreed to let you stay there. Itachi has already begun planning for you to go to school with Sasuke. The two of you will become close friends, practically family." Yukies aunt tries to smile, but it's obvious she's not happy.

"Aunt Jay, you're only forgetting one thing." Yukie looks directly at her aunt and tries not to cry. "I don't know these people!"

"Actually, you do." Her aunt sets down all the things she brought home and sits on the stool next to Yukie. She sighs and pulls Yukie into a hug. "Yukie, your parents were good friends with the Uchiha parents, and the three of you were constantly together when you and Sasuke were toddlers. You wouldn't remember, but Itachi remembers you well and is interested in seeing how you've grown up." Yukie doesn't speak. There's some sort of lump in her throat and she just stifles her tears as her aunt tries to make everything sound better than it is. Yukie can feel a hot tear roll down her cheek, and she just sits there. _Why now? I was so close._ Yukie thinks to herself. _How is this fair?_

Chapter 1

It's a week before Yukies high school year is to start and she's on a bus sitting next to her aunt. She was on her way to the next town over to live with the Uchiha brothers for a year. She barely said anything to her aunt the past few days. She looks out the window at the passing trees and forests as she exits her small town and into an actual city, she knew nothing about. She would only be living with the two brothers, their parents had been murdered in a robbing somewhere a few years back. By that time Itachi was old enough to take care of himself and Sasuke, so that's what happened. Now Yukie would be living with them, and going to a new school with the youngest, Sasuke. Sasuke was only a few months older than Yukie and still fifteen.

"Yukie, I know you're not happy,-" Yukies aunt starts with a falsely content voice.

"I'm angry, but arguing isn't going to solve anything. Arguing isn't going to let me go back to my own school. Arguing isn't going to make me more comfortable about staying with Sasuke and Itachi. And lastly, arguing isn't going to help me get my friends back!" Yukie shoots her aunt a death glare but quickly softens her expression and looks back out the window. _Why did it have to be now? All my friends have likely spread the news I won't be there this year. Stupid India! _It's a long ride and Yukie hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, so she closes her eyes and falls asleep.

"Excuse me, "Someone pokes Yukie and she wakes up. Noticing her aunt is no longer sitting next to her, Yukie looks up to see a man wearing a navy blue shirt and black pants. He had long raven black hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail. He softly smiles and there are some sorts of lines on his face, from over working, Yukie guessed quickly. "It's nice to see you again, Yukie, all grown up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitsune's second chapter for the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Wha-what?" Frozen with fear, it was all Yukie could do to squeak that out. This man just smiles and holds out his hand.

"I forgot, you don't remember. Yukie it's me, Itachi!" Yukie whips her head around to look out the window again to find her aunt standing next to all her bags talking to another boy who looked about the same age as her. He looked apathetic as her aunt spoke wildly about how big he'd gotten. He smiled occasionally, barely, but mostly he just stood there the light breeze blowing his shorter black hair in front of his face. He looks up to the window casually and his eyes looked surprised and confused.

"Yukie," Itachi looks directly at her and smiles. "The driver needs to leave."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yukie starts to blush light pink and pushes some of her increasingly long brown hair behind her ear. Yukie stands up and follows Itachi off the bus. As she steps off the bus the boy with her aunt looks at her.

"So Sasuke," Itachi walks over to the boy who was staring at Yukie and rustles his hair. _So this is Sasuke._ Yukie thought. _I wonder if he knows who I am._ Yukie looks away. " You've heard of Yukie."

"…Her hair, it's much longer than in the picture you showed me." At this close range Yukie could see his onyx eyes and for a moment she just stared at him. "She-she looks different than I had expected."

"You aren't quite what I had expected either." Yukie steps forward and reaches out her hand. "Sasuke," Sasuke's face looks confused, but mostly unemotional. "You will help me find my way around, won't you?"

"You'll find your way around very quickly. You only have a few more days before you have to go to school, and it shouldn't take too long for you to find your way." Itachi rustles Yukies hair and smiles. He picks up a few of her bag and turns to her aunt. " You should hurry if you don't want to be late. Yukie will be fine, we're going straight home, and I don't have to work today or tomorrow, so I can get her settled in."

"Alright, I'll call when I get there to check on how she's doing. Yukie," Yukies aunt walks over to her and grabs her shoulders carefully. "You will behave, right?"

"I can't promise that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if it's kinda short. ^w^" From Kitsune**

**Kai: Hey, I got the e-mails from Kitsu-Chii but I was too lazy to upload them...she got a bit mad. lol ^.^' Well here they are! Please R&R! Thanks**

**Kitsune: PLEASE P&R I wanna know if you like 'em or hate 'em or if you have any advice! **

Chapter 3

Yuki carefully balances a large amount of her bags, not wanting to inconvenience the two people she would be rooming with.

"Would you like help?" Itachi raises an eyebrow at Yukie's determination to carry about six bags on her small fifteen year old body.

"Mmnf-! Nope." Yukie tries to readjust some of her bags that had begun to dig into her shoulder, and give a determined tug on her suitcase with tiny wheels. "I can do this myself." Yukie tries to stand straight, but loses her balance with all the weight on her back. She falls back and lands on the hard concrete sidewalk. "Oooowwwwwww-!" Yukie tries to control her urge to cry, but it really hurts and the more she tries to swallow her tears, the more it hurts.

Yukie throws all the bags off and stands up, looking around quickly to find a bathroom or something to see how dirty her shorts had gotten. _This is so stupid! Why couldn't Aunt Jay just stay around so I don't have to deal with this? _"Yukie!" Itachi walks right up behind her and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" His voice was smooth, but showed obvious concern.

"I-I'm fine. I fall all the time, it's nothing new."

"Maybe, you shouldn't carry so much." Sasuke walks over to Yukies bags and picks up a few, glancing over at Yukie, who couldn't move. "We wouldn't want you falling again, so I can carry a few of these." Sasuke breaks his expression and looks up at the sky, which Yukie suddenly realized had become dark. _Maybe it's a sign._ Yukie thinks to herself. "Itachi, I think it's going to rain."

"We'd better hurry then." Itachi picks up most of the rest of Yukies bags looking back at her. "Come on, Ojii-chan. We're going home."


	4. Chapter 4,5,6!

**Kitsune: Yup long. But Kai is to lazy to post just one chapter at a time.**

**Kai: HEY! Kitsune is mean!**

**Kitsune: LOL Yes. Yes I am. Please R&R! ^.^**

Chapter 4

Yukie, Sasuke, and Itachi run up the drive way just as the rain begins pouring. Itachi opens the door and smiles as Sasuke and Yukie rush in out of the rain. They had been running for the last few blocks and were soaked. Yukie stops just inside the door to catch her breath, and when she looks up, she's surprised at how much of the house looks so familiar. _I-I have been here before._ Yukie softly smiles and looks over to the long set of stairs she could very clearly remember running up, and sliding halfway down the banister of, as a small child.

"Yukie, your room will be upstairs, down the hall from Sasuke's. It's not very well decorated, but you'll customize it once you settle in I'm sure." Itachi comes up behind Yukie and looks down at her, smiling faintly. Yukie smiles too.

"Alright Itachi; but I have something to do before that." The call was just too tempting and promptly Yukie spins on her heels and walks back for the door. Stopping in front of it quickly, she turns around. "It'll be more obvious as we get along, but I've, always, been a bit of a child." Yukie swings the door open and rushes out into the rain.

Jumping, running, and just plain having fun, Yukie enjoys the first rainfall in a while. Sasuke and Itachi just stand at the door and watch her for a moment. Itachi smiles, shakes his head and walks out after Yukie.

"Itachi! Where are you going, you'll get wet!" Sasuke shouts after Itachi, utterly confused.

"Sasuke, we've nothing to lose," Itachi gestures toward Yukie, who was giggling like a three year old. "And something to gain." Itachi walks out to catch Yukie. Sasuke stands at the door, dumbfounded.

"May I have this dance?" Itachi bows and holds out a hand to Yukie who smiles, laughs and politely curtsies and takes it. Itachi spins her and she howls with laughter. _Maybe this will be more fun than I thought._ Yukie spins away from Itachi and holds out her arms while she turns gracefully. Her light blue shirt flows away from her torso and just as she slows down a bit, a hand grasps hers. She doesn't have much time to think about it, because she kept spinning into her arms and someone else's.

Scared half to death, Yukie looks up and Sasuke stands right behind her, smiling in the corner of his mouth, the only way Yukie could remember seeing him smile since she saw him. Yukie smiles a huge, wide smile and spins back out. Once she comes back instead of being wrapped back in arms, Yukie takes her free hand and wraps it around the back of the boys' neck. Surprised at first, Sasuke smugly smiled and wrapped his arm loosely around Yukies back. The two dipped from side to side, Yukie leading, crazily almost-waltzing to imaginary music. The three of them ran and danced in the rain for what seemed like twenty minutes before rushing inside, where Itachi grabbed towels for them to dry off with. Yukie went to her luggage, which still sat inside the door and pulled out some soft blue shorts and a white tank top.

Drying herself off as much as she could, she ran upstairs to what she assumed was her room. It was a pale blue, with nothing on the walls except the windows. The bed has white sheets and no pillow cases. There's a small desk in one corner, and a picture frame is face down with a note under it. Yukie walks over to pick it up, and it's a picture of her, and Sasuke likely not much older than a year or two old. Itachi, looking much younger than now stands behind the two of them and smiles. Yukie remembers having long hair for how young she was, but it barely went halfway down her back, while now it hangs to her hips most often. She picks up the note and it reads; "You can have this, if you'd like. Consider it a welcome gift. From Itachi and Sasuke." Yukie smiles softly and holds the picture close to her. In the light of only the lamp on the desk, the room looked dark and almost peaceful. _I can't believe it,_ Yukie thinks to herself. _I'm already happy._

Chapter 5

Still standing in front of the desk, Yukie can't stop softly gazing at the small rectangle of proof that testifies that she had known the Uchiha brothers before. _Sasuke was right._ Yukie grabs a small clump of her long brown hair and looks at it before turning back to the picture. _My hair is much longer._ Yukie sets the picture down, so it stands on the desk. She walks over to the light switch next to the door and flicks it on. She changes out of her wet clothes and into new dry clothes. She takes one more glance at the picture on the desk before turning the light out and hurrying down the stairs.

"Itachi! Onii-san, where are you?" Yukie tries to recall he different rooms, but draws a blank.

"Keep walking down the hall and turn right. We're in the kitchen." Following his directions, and the sound of his voice, Yukie finds the two of them sitting at the table, with an open chair, and a cup of tea left for her. She walks in and sits, smiling softly.

"Thank you." She stares down at her cup and wraps her hands around the warm bottom. Both of the brothers look at her.

"For what, Yukie?" Sasuke stares her down from her left side, and seems confused.

"There was a picture on the desk upstairs, and a note. It was the three of us," Yukie looks up and relaxes into the chair, smiling. "We were together then and we're together now." Yukie opens her eyes and looks at both of them Itachi calmly sips his tea, and Sasuke looks down at his cup, breaking eye contact with Yukie. "It's, like a family." Yukie says it quietly, but not quietly enough. Itachi pauses for a moment, but smiles and keeps drinking his tea. Sasuke stares down at the table, trying to hide how he feels. A mix of confusion and shock.

"Well you two, " Itachi looks at both Yukie and Sasuke, who meet his gaze. "It's a bit late and I had planned to show Yukie around the city briefly tomorrow, including the school you two will be attending." Yukie gulps down her tea rather quickly and rushes to her bags to lug them upstairs quickly so they're out of the way.

Once she gets all her bags in her room, she sits on the bed and thinks. _This is really happening, I'm actually, living here._ It seems so strange Yukie swings under the sheets and tries to clear it out of her mind quickly. It wasn't that she didn't like the feeling. It was the most amazing thing she had felt in a long while, but she didn't quite understand it. It didn't take long for her to get sleepy, and as she fell asleep she could here Sasuke going to his room. "Good night, guys." Yukie's breathing slowed and soon her breaths came in a steady pace, and she was asleep.

Chapter 6

It was maybe an hour, hour and a half before Sasuke carefully sat up in his bed, and listened. Silence, only the very faint, barely there, sound of Yukie breathing down the hall. He carefully got up and walked down the stairs to make certain no one was up. After doing a quick sweep and seeing nothing he made his way back upstairs, and down the hall. He stood in the doorway of Yukies new room and watched as the faint sound of her steady breathing, and the gentle rise and fall of her chest. He carefully stepped in and stood beside her. Crouching low, his face almost right next to hers, he softly whispered.

"Yukie, Yukie wake up." Nothing happened, she didn't even move. He heightens his voice. "Yukie, come on!" still in a whisper, Yukies eyes softly flutter, but she quickly falls back asleep. Becoming impatient Sasuke carefully shakes Yukies shoulder. "Yukie! Wake, up!" Yukies eyesopen and she blinks a few times before becoming afraid,

"Sa-Sasuke!" Sasuke quickly covers her mouth and carefully listens. There's still nothing except the quickened pace of Yukies breathing.

"Be quiet, we aren't supposed to be awake." He removes his hand from Yukies face and she slowly calms down.

"Then why are we?" She tries to keep her voice as low as possible, but she's confused and partially scared.

"Because," Sasuke looks Yukie directly in the eyes. "I need to show you something." Sasuke stands up and Yukie notices, only then, his black tee and dark blue pants. Yukie follows Sasuke down stairs, trying as hard as possible to be stealthy. She slips on her sandals beside the door and Follows him outside and behind the house to a small area overgrown with a bunch of weeds. There was a single small cherry blossom tree in one corner, with the most beautiful light pink blossoms.

"Our mother planted that tree two years before she was killed. It blossomed once, but never again after the incident. Yesterday, I noticed it had small buds, and this morning they had begun to open. I glanced over at them this evening and they were in bloom, more vibrant than any blossoms I had ever seen before." Sasuke's usual calm expression was replaced with one of solemn longing. "You remind me of her, you know?" He turns to Yukie who too was caught in the beautiful tale of the blossoms. Yukie turns to him.

"What- What do you mean Sasuke?" Yukies voice was softer than ever before, and Sasuke seemed to enjoy her soft tone.

"You remind me of my mother. You just, do. I can't explain it, but I find it strange that for five years that tree never blossomed except for the one year my mother was still alive, and once you come it gives the most vibrant flowers ever." Sasuke looks to the ground with a thoughtful expression and Yukie turns back to the tree. _What IS up with that?_ Yukie can't make sense of it either, but she looks over to Sasuke. His solemn expression cutting a hole in her emotions for a split second. Yukie walks closer and grabs Sasuke's arm, pulling back toward the door. Sasuke seems confused, but doesn't fight back.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, it's past time for us to be asleep. Worrying about it is useless." And the two of them walk back to bed, still wondering.


	5. Chapter 7,8,9! Kai:Wow, I'm lazy!

**Kitsune: Enjoy! And POST KAI! Kai shows up, soo, yeah. and I REALLY hope people don't hate me. Have a mentioned it's unsettling that no one has said anything about the story? Cuz it is.**

**Kai: Fine Fine. AND YAY I'M IN THE STORY! ^.^ Here's Kitsu-Chii's story! Please R&R! Thanks!**

Chapter 7

The next morning Yukie was sprawled across her bed as large amounts of sunlight entered the window. It didn't affect her, because her face was half buried in her pillow. Sasuke walks in and sighs noticing the situation of Yukies disarray in the bed.

"Get up!" Not angry, just slightly annoyed at how comfy she seemed, he wanted to take back his tone as soon as it came out.

"Mmmmn," Yukie turns over in the bed, toward the window. She faintly opens her eyes and they're flushed with bright light. "Kyahh~! Ow!" She immediately sits up and faces Sasuke who was successfully suppressing a laugh.

"Had you not been lazy and flipped over, that wouldn't have happened would it?" Sasuke turns back toward the door. "Come on, Itachi's taking us out and we don't want to be late."

With a groan Yukie gets up and walks over to her still unpacked bags. Yukie can hear a faint ringing sound, almost like a phone. It sounds like it's coming from a front pocket on her wheel-able case, so she unzips it and there's the glowing screen of a small cell phone. She picks it up and answers it.

"H-Hello…?" Confused and surprised, her voice is shaky.

"OI, how are you Yukie~!" With a cutely thrilled voice, Kai's voice comes loud over the speaker.

"Kai…?" Still confused, Yukie can't help her face being stuck in a state of shock.

"No, really? Your aunt got you a phone and told me to call you so you can hear a familiar voice. What are you doing?"

"Trying to get dressed." Yukie balances the phone on her shoulder and finds a camisole and a light sweater. She pulls out a pair of dark blue shorts and changes into them as best she can.

"For what, school hasn't started yet; has it?" Almost entertained, she fakes a small laugh.

"No, school hasn't started. I guess Itachi wants to show me around. Heh, I nearly got my eyes burnt out from the sun when Sasuke tried to wake me up." Remembering what only happened a few moments ago, it seemed farther off, almost disappearing into her memories.

"Itachi, Sasuke; which one's the same age as us again?" Trying to answer Kai's questions as best she can while pulling her clothes over her head, Yukie almost loses her balance.

"That's Sasuke. Woke me up in the middle of the night to show me something; Sasuke's a different kind of person than I'm used to." Yukie smiles to herself.

"Oh,…" Kai sounds distant but interested. It almost creeps Yukie out.

" 'Oh…'? What does that mean?"

"Nothing, just the fact that he's 'different' interests me." Kai tries to blow it off, but Yukie wants answers.

"Kai, don't even go there."

"Go where?"

"Sasuke and Itachi are like brothers to me! The last time someone 'interested' you, they mysteriously asked me out. Though I have no proof, something gave me the feeling you were involved. I don't want you meddling." Yukie firmly tells her friend this, but wants to joke.

"Fine, I'm a whole town over so don't worry." Kai's voice suddenly becomes sadden. "I-I miss you Yukie."

"I know, but it's what had to happen." Yukie tries to be comforting, but it's difficult.

"I should let you go, I don't wanna make you late." Kai tries to compose herself. "Bye Yukie!"

"Later Kai, I'll carry this with me just in case." Yukie hangs up and stares at her feet, just breathing. Hopping down the stairs as fast as she can she sees Sasuke casually walking by. Halfway down she slides on the railing and hops toward him.

"Sasu-ke!" With that short warning Yukie pounces onto the raven haired teen, who is shocked. Yukie just stands there squeezing him until he finally pulls away.

"Why do you do that?" Seeming unphased, he just looks at her questioningly.

"Does it bother you?" Yukie tips her head sideways and gives a questioning stare back.

"A little." Avoiding eye contact, Sasuke looks at the stairs.

"That's why." Yukie smiles and runs off to find Itachi. She was ultimately proud of herself this morning. "Itachi, where are you. Are we ready to leave, or what?"

"Don't shout, Yukie you're too big for that." Itachi walks out of the kitchen with a phone in his hand. Closing it, he sighs and smiles softly at Yukie who has a quizzical look plastered on her face. "Well, let's go; no sense wasting time."

"Yeah! Let's go, even though I don't know where I'm going." Yukie smiles nervously.

"Heh, come on. It'll be a busy day, so be ready." Itachi looks at Yukie and then to Sasuke.

"Oh, I'm ready don't worry!" Yukie jumps around and heads for the door.

Chapter 8

Yukie walks down the streets with so much childish wonder, it's hard to remember she's fifteen. Itachi only corrects her and tells her things every so often and Sasuke got pulled all over while Yukie showed him things he had grown up seeing. He didn't complain, mostly because it didn't really bother him that much, but he wouldn't let her know that.

"Sasuke, look…!" Yukie points to a huge building with steps in front and two columns on either side of the huge front doors. "What _is_ that?" She looks at it with such wonder as Itachi had only seen before in Sasuke many years ago. Sasuke couldn't quite determine how he felt about it.

"That's the school; we'll go there in less than a week." Sasuke says it in a matter-of-factly tone, but Yukie can tell he's smiling ever so slightly.

"Itachi, what time is it?" Yukie turns around Sasuke to stare at Itachi who was falling behind on purpose.

"About time to feed you two." He glances at his watch and back to Yukie. "Follow me, I know a food stall with something I'm sure you'll enjoy." Itachi turns and Yukie rushes up next to him. Sasuke follows behind closely. The three walk for a short distance before something stops them.

"Itachi? Itachi, is that you?" From across the street someone shouts and quickly runs across. Yukie peeks out from behind Itachi's right side and notices a man about the same age as Itachi. He had silver-ish grey hair slicked back and had almost scary violet eyes and a confident smile. "Itachi, you look like a mother duck." He notices Yukie who's staring at him confused and smiles a little softer. "So this is why you took off work."

"Um, hi. I'm Yukie, and you are?" Yukie is trying to be polite, but it's confusing this person.

"Yukie, this is Hidan, a co-worker of mine." Itachi looks down to Yukie and smiles. Yukie tries to stay calm but a stupid look of confusion stays firm to her face.

"Heh, it's alright, I know I look a bit intimidating. Itachi, you'd be surprised how dysfunctional the place is without you and the boss." Hidan looks back to Itachi and starts talking business. Yukie and Sasuke become uninterested.

"Yukie," Sasuke gently grabs Yukies arm and starts to lead her down the street. "Come on, I know where we were going."

"Oi, Sasuke," Itachi looks at the two teens who are frozen in their tracks from his stern voice. "Where are you going?"

"Wh-where we were heading before; the food stall." Sasuke doesn't move but slips a quick glance to Yukie, who was staring straight ahead.

"…When you get there wait outside for me." Itachi waits for a response and Sasuke turns around, confused but glad he isn't in trouble.

"Okay, we'll wait for you." Sasuke turns back around and clears his head before grabbing Yukie again. "Come on." The two walk down the street and Yukie still points to things and looks with wonder, dragging Sasuke with her until they reached the stall that sold ramen; their destination.

"Sasuke, they have ramen!" Yukie looks with a childish expression to Sasuke who was smiling. Not a little smile, but an actually visible smile; almost un-Sasuke-like.

"Figures you would be excited about that." Turning back to the stand he looks around for a place to sit.

"What's that mean, Sasuke?" Yukie looks right into Sasukes eyes and his smile fades for three seconds.

"Nothing, you just, … remind me of someone." Sasuke sits on the curb and looks down the street to wait for Itachi. "That's all."

Chapter 9

It's the morning of the first day of school and everyone woke up early to be extra ready. Yukie is trying to figure out how to tie her neckerchief correctly, and Sasuke is secretly waiting outside her door to fix the mess he can tell will be presented to him. Itachi is in the kitchen readying a breakfast for the three of them and putting bags in order for everyone. Once the two teens hurry down the stairs Itachi is waiting by the door to hand them a mobile breakfast and their bags so he can see them off and leave for work. Once everyone is set off and Yukie and Sasuke walk down the street, Yukie clings to Sasuke like a lost puppy.

"Don't walk so close, people can be brutal." Sasuke glances at Yukie who just stares at him, lost for a moment, before letting go and stepping back a short distance.

"Sasuke, you will protect me won't you." Yukie stops to pull up her knee high socks again and bounds down the sidewalk to catch up to Sasuke. Sasuke stops in his tracks and looks back to Yukie, who pauses just behind him.

"Of course, but you have to be strong yourself. I can't be everywhere with you." Sasuke sets a hand on Yukies head and Yukie just looks confused. "Yukie, I know you can do this. You'll make plenty of friends; just don't talk to the wrong people." With that Sasuke turns back around and continues walking. Yukie follows him, still confused.

"But, Sasuke how will I know they're the wrong people?"

"You'll know." The two keep walking until they reach the building Yukie had been so fascinated by a few days earlier. "Here we are." Walking up the steps Yukie timidly follows and as soon as they step inside Sasuke is surrounded by a group of ruthless girls, separating Yukie from Sasuke. Noticing it immediately, Yukie stands by the door, intimidated. Sasuke notices too, and recognizing this is Yukies first day and he's the only person she knows, he turns around and finds her again. Grasping her hand and scaring her half to death he calmly whispers to her.

"It's probably better if you don't lose me." Smiling slightly Yukie feels better. Sasuke leads Yukie to another girl their age with pink hair. "Sakura,"

"Sasuke-kun, i-it's nice to see you again after such a long summer. Oh," noticing Yukie her attention focuses on her. "Wh-who's this?" suddenly uncomfortable, Yukie can't help but look at her in her complex confused manner.

"Sakura, this is Yukie. She's going to school here now and living with Itachi and I-"

"Itachi and me." Yukie looks up to Sasuke who looks down at her with a confused stare. "Grammar."

"Right, anyway she doesn't know anyone and I was hoping you would be friendly."

"Oh of course! Hello Yukie, my name is Sakura. It's nice that the Uchihas have let you stay with them" Smiling with fake enthusiasm, Sakura greets Yukie.

"I'll be right back, I have to grab your schedule." Sasuke turns to leave and Yukie suddenly feels uncomfortable.

"So, are and Sasuke close?"

"Just, just don't even try." Yukie avoids eye contact and looks frantically to find Sasuke, who had disappeared.

"What…?" Sakura seemed broken, and Yukie wasn't usually this rude, but she was uncomfortable in her new surroundings.

"It isn't really you, it's just that I know what you're trying and it won't make a difference. I personally could care less about Sasukes love life, so being friendly toward me to get a good rep with Sasuke won't work. It was a well thought out plan, for the amount of time you had to compose it. If you'd still like to be my friend I won't push you away, but it won't get you anything from me to Sasuke." Yukie smiles softly and returns to looking for Sasuke, who was heading back already. He reaches Yukie and Sakura and looks content enough.

"So, did you get along?"

"…Yeah, sure why not? Let's go somewhere, not here." Yukie walks in a random direction. And Sasuke spins her around.

"We're going this way, little miss lost puppy." Sasuke cracks a smile, and Yukie seems to be the only one who notices.


End file.
